Essence
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: A drabble series that takes a look at human nature. Even the author doesn't quite understand. Current drabble: The Fear
1. Justice

I don't know where these drabbles came from. They plagued my mind at 11:00 at night, and they make no sense even to me. But they all have one thing in common. They have the essence of human nature. See if you can comprehend this drabble series' muddled meaning while its author does the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_. They were created by Asaph "Ace" Fipke and are property of Nerd Corps. Thank you, Ace and Nerd Corps, for inspiring us.

* * *

Justice

"Something horrible happened to me," Aerrow said. "And I will not to let others be hurt the way I was!"

Master Cyclonis's eyes narrowed. "Something horrible happened to me, and I strive for vengeance! For justice!"

Aerrow glared and responded, "Justice isn't about revenge. Revenge is what makes you feel satisfied. Justice is what is right and fair."


	2. Power

Power

"Life is a joke, Aerrow," the Dark Ace said as he glared into the darkness. "If there is random injustice, then what is the use of trying to enforce justice? If innocence can be destroyed, then what is the use of innocence?"

"It's what separates the good and bad," Aerrow answered. "It's our actions to help others that determine whether we're good or evil."

The Dark Ace shook his head. "The truth is there is no good or evil. The only thing there is to fear in this world is fear itself. The rest of the chaos doesn't matter. Power is what this world is about. Power is the ultimate conqueror. Strength, control, fear, pain, torture. All symbols of power.

"And death is the ultimate elimination of power."


	3. Understanding

Understanding

"Ignorance is the cause of innocence. Understanding is the path to darkness…"

* * *

No, I have no idea who said this or who her or she is talking to. Like I said, I have no idea where these drabbles came from or what they all mean.


	4. The Line

The Line

"What _is_ right?" Aerrow questioned. "Is fighting the answer? Is it worth killing for a cause I do not understand? When is it crossing the line?"

"The real question is: Is there a line? The world is not black and white, Aerrow. The longer you strive to find a fine line between them, the farther you fall into the gray."

* * *

Once again, I don't know who said those words of wisdom. Maybe it's the same person. You decide.


	5. Compassion

Compassion

Aerrow's blade fell from his enemy's throat. "No matter how hard the fight, no matter I much bloodshed I cause, I cannot take another's life."

"Weakness!" the Dark Ace growled up at him. "You care too much!"

A friend put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "In order to do what's best for others, sometimes we need to sacrifice our own emotional needs."

Aerrow turned away. He couldn't kill, no matter how much good it would do. Compassion was all he had to hold on to. It's what kept him together all these years. Now it plagued his conscious.

Empathy can blind us, but it can also open our eyes. So is compassion strength… or weakness?

* * *

The age old question. And who is the friend? I don't know.


	6. Love

Love

They admire me. They look up to me and say, "She's a lone wolf. She knows how to take care of herself. She doesn't need to depend on others." They think I'm strong because of it.

But they don't know how lucky they are to have others they can depend on, especially those who found their soul mate. They admire that one can live without another, but because of the way I live, I know for a fact that life without love is no life at all.

I am not the only proof. Cyclonis, too, is alone even more than I am. She doesn't live. She just goes about the world in a shell. In her life, there is no love.

* * *

See if you can figure out who the narrator is. This one I actually know.


	7. Hatred

Hatred

"Yes, you hate me, don't you, Sky Knight?" the Dark Ace taunted Aerrow as he held his sword at the ready. "Hold onto that feeling. That is the most powerful feeling you'll ever experience!"

Aerrow thought about his worry for the well-being of his friends and his sadness over the loss of his parents. "No," he countered. "Love is."


	8. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

"In order to let go, you must forgive the one who has done you wrong."

A picture of the Dark Ace filled Aerrow's mind. "I can't kill him," Aerrow said, "but I can't forgive him for what he's done. And even if I could, I could never forget."

"Forgiving and forgetting is something that will come in time. Remember, it's not a weakness. If it was, than why would it be so much harder than revenge?"

* * *

Still don't know who this wise person is.


	9. Believing

Believing

The crystal master held the crystals before Piper, telling her the most wonderful splendors that they possess. Finally the master said, "You don't believe me, do you?" The master held the crystals tighter. "Tell me, do you believe seeing is believing?"

"Well," Piper answered. "If it's not proven…"

The crystal master interrupted. "Listen to me, Piper. Believing is seeing." With that, the master activated the crystal, revealing all its magnificence.

Piper stared openmouthed. "I… I don't believe it."

"And that, Piper," the master said, "is where you fail."

* * *

What is the crystal master trying to tell Piper about herself? Beats me. This was another "idea at 11:00pm".


	10. Questioning

Questioning

"Do you know how, when we were little, we were always told that when we die we would go to a better place?" Piper asked.

"That's the way I always heard it."

Piper stared out the window remorsefully. "What if they were wrong?"

"There's always that possibility, but what would be without faith? There would be little to hold on to. But I see your point. It is normal to question what we do not understand."

* * *

I know that all of you of faith have asked that question before. I'm a pretty religious person and I ask myself that question several times a week.


	11. Pure

This refers back to "Power".

* * *

Pure

"I once heard that there is no good or evil," Aerrow said. "What do you think?"

"There are good acts and there are evil acts. But no person is purely good or purely evil."


	12. Fascination

Fascination

"This book is horrifying!" Aerrow said out loud. He saw his friend looking at him questionably. "It's got suspense, torture, death, hurt…"

"Then why are you reading it?"

Aerrow shrugged. "It's fascinating."

"Fascination for evil acts is the first step to performing them."

Aerrow set down the book.

* * *

This came about while pondering my own fascination for cruelty. Once again, the friend is up to you.


	13. Killing

Killing

Finn was watching the rat with interest. He scuttled back and forth along the forest floor, sniffing for grub. Suddenly, there was a loud screech. A falcon came and snatched the rat up in its talons. Finn watched, horrified, as the falcon tore off the rat's head. It filled Finn with anger. "Murderer!" he grumbled at the falcon heatedly.

The falcon didn't pay him any heed. Instead, it flew a few up the hill. Squinting, Finn could see the falcon feeding the rat to a group of chicks.

Realization dawned on him. The falcon wasn't murdering the rat. It was killing it to feed its family. Yet in this case, was there a difference? What _is_ the difference between killing and murder?

* * *

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for my last few fics, and I realized in those fics, I didn't ask for them. So this time, please, oh pretty please review!


	14. Discontented

I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile so:

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_. They were created by Asaph "Ace" Fipke and are property of Nerd Corps.

* * *

Discontented

Finn sighed. "My life is great, but sometimes… I don't know. Have you ever felt, you know, unsatisfied?"

"What do you mean? Why aren't you satisfied?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know," Finn answered. "I just feel like I'm missing something."

"Maybe you're restless for something new," Aerrow suggested, "like I am when we stay in one place too long."

"You and your wanderlust," Finn teased. He shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'm discontented for no reason that I can see."

* * *

Have you ever felt this way? I have. Quite recently, in fact, even though my life is going along great. Please review! Maybe I'll be more content then.


	15. A Reason

A Reason

"I warned you about angering me, girl!" the Colonel shouted at Piper, who was bound to a pole beside him. "Now you've got your friends off on another one of my shopping trips."

Piper shied away. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you do stuff like this? Do you want fame, glory, power? What?"

The Colonel laughed. "You judge me like an average villain. But I'm far from average. I don't need a reason for being bad. I just like to have fun. And this is fun for me. Not everyone needs a reason to do what they do. Some people just like to see the world tremble."

* * *

No one ever writes about the Colonel. Hmm… Seriously though he doesn't act like your normal villain, does he? Please review!


	16. Pessimism

Pessimism

"You live in a dark place," he told Stork. "You need to see the happiness in the world."

Stork shook his head. He doesn't understand. None of them do. _Some_ people can go through a harsh experience and come out more optimistic than ever. That's just how they deal with it, and most of the time, that's just how they are. Stork knew one of those people, in fact, and he swore if saw Aerrow smile one more time, he was going to strangle him!

But then there are some people who had an easy past but always look at the world and see potential disaster. Stork? Well, it doesn't help that he's a Merb to begin with. They tend to have a certain caution. Some people are just like that. They can't help it.

After mulling it over, Stork came to a decision and chose to ignore his adviser. But the question may still persist in others: Is this pessimistic look on life the mind's protection or imprisonment?

* * *

I'm very optimistic so this was as difficult for me to understand as the whole good and evil thing. I wrote it, but don't ask me for a meaning. No, I don't know who the adviser is. Plase review!


	17. The Evil of Nothing

The Evil of Nothing

Piper smiled. She was in a good mood and she felt like complimenting her best friend. "You know, Aerrow," she said. "You're a just a great person."

Aerrow stopped what he was doing and looked at her, taken aback. "What? Me?"

"Yeah you!" she said. "Do you have any idea how many people would be out here performing all these great acts of good? Not many. There are some pretty evil deeds out there."

"I know," Aerrow said. "We meet their doers every battle."

"I'm not just talking about _them_," Piper said. "I'm talking about the good people who don't do anything about it, the ones that just sit on the sidelines and let bad things happen. The greatest evil in the world is when good men do nothing."

* * *

I think this was quoted somewhere. I'm not sure. Any reviewers have any idea who announced this first? I think it's so true.


	18. Living

Living

"This isn't what I signed up for," Finn complained.

"What? Being a Storm Hawk?"

"No," Finn answered. "_Killing_ someone!"

"Why did you become a Storm Hawk?"

"Well, _duh_," Finn answered. "The fun, the adventure, the danger? I thought it was worth it, even if it's for war. I wanted _live_ in my life.

"If you go looking for life, you will eventually find death. Death is part of life. And you chose life through war. Death is also part of war."

* * *

I need to figure out who this wise person is who keeps providing wisdom to the Storm Hawks. Please review!


	19. Unafraid

It's been quite awhile since I did any of these, but recent writings have flown in ideas left and right. So here we go.

* * *

Unafraid

"It's the Dark Ace again," Aerrow growled as he readied himself to fight.

"He has vowed to take your life, more than once."

Aerrow said nothing but only busied himself with putting on his armor. He did not seem the least bit shaken.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No," Aerrow answered back evenly.

"Fool."


	20. The Same Coin

Well, I have had people view this, and I have had one person favorite the story, but I still have absolutely no reviews for the previous drabble. It has me a little worried. Oh, well, I guess people are reading this . . .

This one has a reference back to "Hatred".

* * *

The Same Coin

"You hate him."

"Yes."

"He told you."

"Yes!" This time the answer came out as a growl. Aerrow did not want to talk about this.

"Why?"

"Why?" Aerrow sputtered. "Do you _know_ him?"

"I know the Dark Ace very well. But you don't hate Ravess or Snipe, do you? Surely there is more. Love and hatred are two sides of the same coin, Aerrow. You only hate that which threatens what you love." A thoughtful pause. "Tell me, what do you love that he so threatens?"

"Atmos," Aerrow finished. "He threatens Atmos . . . and everything in it."

"But so does Cyclonis."

"I hate her, too."

"But him more." Another pause. "What else do you love that he means to harm? Your life?"

Aerrow scowled.

The speaker studied his face. "No . . . not _your_ life. Your father's."

* * *

This is the longest drabble I've done for this series.


	21. The Fear

Yea, I have reviews! Guess I'll post another late night idea . . .

* * *

The Fear

"Piper, wait!"

Piper stopped running, knowing that he would catch her eventually. "What's wrong?"

Piper bit her lip. "Aerrow . . . I'm afraid."

Aerrow sighed. "I know," he said. "We all are. But we _will_ get through this . . . together! We always have. This battle will be no different. And Cyclonis can't pull anything we haven't seen before. We'll all be alright, and we'll finally be done with all this—"

"Stop!" Piper shouted at last, unable to take anymore. Tears began to pour down her face. "I _know_ all that! That's not what I'm afraid of!"

Aerrow looked at her bewildered. Gently he took hold of her shoulders, keeping her steady as more tears fell. "Then what?" he asked quietly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Even now, in this moment, with her best friend holding her tenderly, Piper felt she could hardly keep fighting, hardly keep away unselfish thoughts. She longed to hug Aerrow and cry and tell her all her fears. But yet a dark essence from within wanted to tear away from him, to beat him, to leave him. A voice that kept telling her that the Storm Hawks were only holding her back.

The Binding _was_ evil. And there was no escape.

Piper looked up into Aerrow's eyes. "I'm scared of myself."

* * *

Okay, now _this_ is the longest.


End file.
